


Nightmares and Traumas

by PinkGlitterDragon



Series: SpideyPool Universe 684 [4]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Wade Wilson, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Super traumas come with super nightmares.





	Nightmares and Traumas

**Author's Note:**

> Please read a very important authors Note regarding the fate of my works, both fanfiction and original. The note is posted on my blog so I don’t receive another unfair ban from AO3. https://pinkglitterdragon.wordpress.com/authors-note

Darkness and manic laughter swirled around him. Shadowed figures surrounded him, lunging for him, their hot breath tickling his skin. He swung out with a muscled arm, watching as it slipped through the darkness like it was nothing more than mist. He wouldn't go back, wouldn't let them drag him back to that hell. He was free and he would do anything to stay that way. He kept swinging and fighting until finally his hands made contact with something solid and he grabbed the dark thing in front of him. But something wasn't right. It felt soft, squishy, familiar... Too familiar...

“de... Wade... WADE!”

The sound of his name being screamed broke through the endless darkness and snapped the alpha back to his senses. He opened his eyes and looked down, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He stared at his hands where they were wrapped around his mates neck, that beautiful delicate neck. He flung himself backwards, almost completely off the bed, eye's wide and panting, “oh god” he whispered to himself.

{Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god}

[What have you done!!!]

“Wade, it's okay, I'm fine, everything's fine” The omega reassured, his voice rough and breathing uneven.

The merc flinched, “Don't, just don't, it's not okay, I could have killed you” he hissed harshly.

“You didn't” The teen answered back.

“But I could have” The man growled.

“But you didn't” The omega insisted. 

The man stared incredulously at his mate, how in the world could the omega be so calm after his actions, the kid really had no sense of self preservation. How could the omega even stand to look at him after what he'd just done. He shook his head and scrambled up off the bed, he needed to leave before he did something else stupid.

“Wade” the teen called out, “Wade where are you going, we need to talk about this”

“No we don't, I need to go” He replied distractedly, grabbing his pants off the floor. 

“Go? Go where?” Peter croaked.

“I don't know, somewhere, somewhere far, Maybe Antarctica... I hear Antarctica is nice this time of year” The man mumbled, slipping on his pants.

“Antarctica?!?! You can't just run away, WADE!” The Brunette shouted, as his mate neared the door.

Peter grabbed his glove off the floor, shooting a web just in time to catch his mate before he made it out of the bedroom. He yanked on the line, using his spider strength to send the much larger man flying backwards where he landed smack dab in the middle of the large bed with a loud oof.

Peter jumped straight into action, climbing on top of his mate and securing his wrists to the bed posts while the man was still dazed and disoriented. 

[Did he just...]

{He did, wow}

“Peter, what the hell are you doing?” The alpha barked, shaking his head to clear it and pulling at the webbing.

“Keeping you from running away” he answered matter of factly, still straddling the mans waist. “Now, we are going to discuss this like two rational adults and were going to do it right now” He huffed irritated.

“Uh Petey, I'm not sure how rational I can be with you sitting on my dick like that” The alpha groaned.

“I'm sure you'll manage” Peter answered grinding his hips down a little and enjoying the tortured sounds coming from the mercenary. “So, nightmare?” he asked.

“This certainly is” The alpha mumbled, dropping his head back against the pillows. 

“No I mean your behavior was because you had a nightmare?” He tried again.

“Yeah” the man answered stoically. 

“Wanna talk about it?” The omega offered.

“NO” Wade barked instantly.

“Wade, I know it's hard, but...” The teen ventured. 

“Not yet, but it will be if you don't stop squirming” The man groaned. 

“No changing the subject Wade I'm serious” Peter huffed.

“So am I” He deadpanned.

“You'll feel better if you talk about it” The omega tried.

“Nope, no way, not gonna happen” The man flat out refused.

“It can't be that bad” The teen tried.

“Yes it can and there is no way I'm gonna subject you to that” The man answered bluntly, no room for argument. Peter had enough nightmares of his own to deal with, he didn't need anymore.

“Weapon X?” Peter asked wincing. He knew a little, also knew the man refused to ever discuss anything about his time there more than just a few clipped words here and there. 

“Doesn't matter, I told you I'd end up hurting you and I did” He answered, self deprecation and guilt dripping from his voice. 

“No you didn't, and for the record I'm not nearly as fragile as you seem to think, I never would have survived this long as spider man if I was” he informed his mate. 

Wade silently stared at his mate, eyes roving up and down, he seemed to be telling the truth, no sign of blood and he certainly was lively enough. The only evidence of their encounter was his neck. He let his eyes stop on the reddening bruise forming and fought not to flinch, he'd done that. 

Peter saw his mate staring at the place where his hands been only a few minuets ago. He raised a hand to his neck and rubbed it gingerly, “It's fine wade, it doesn't hurt and it'll be gone in a few minutes”

“That doesn't make it okay” The man replied back.

Peter sighed, he didn't need to be a telepath to know what his alpha was thinking “Wade it was an accident, just like when I had a nightmare a few days ago and shoved you out of bed, You aren't abusing me, so stop thinking that this instant, you and I both have super abilities and super trauma, this isn't going to be the last time it happens to either of us, but we'll deal with it” 

It was Wade's turn to sigh then, his little mate had already decided, there was no point arguing, he tugged idly against his bonds “Can you take these off?” he asked. 

Peter hesitated, “You promise not to try and run off if I do?” he questioned, eyebrow raised.

“I promise I won't try and run away again” The man snorted, his little mate was so cute when he was serious.

Peter tugged at the webbing and it slipped free instantly. He laid down, curling against the warmth of his alpha, sighing as strong arms wrapped around him, one hand rubbing his back and the other rubbing his neck, gently, soothingly. He relaxed into the touch, melting with each stroke. His mate was here, everything was fine now, but that didn't stop the tears from pricking at his eyes. He sniffled and his body trembled. 

“Peter, wha...” The merc asked alarmed, maybe his omega wasn't alright afterall. 

“You were gonna leave me” The brunette whimpered, he knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it. 

“Shhh, I'm sorry baby boy, I just panicked, I didn't mean to scare you, you should know I wouldn't actually leave you” The alpha cooed.

“I don't... I don't know that, everyone always leaves me” He sobbed, a flood of insecurity overtaking his emotions. 

“Oh hell” The alpha muttered.

[See what you did]

{Do something you idiot!}

“Shhhh, I know they did baby boy, but I'm not them and I'm not going anywhere” The merc soothed him. He'd have to be more careful in the future, in his panic he hadn't thought about how his words and actions would effect his little mate, he'd touched on a fault that had the potential to destroy the omega if pressed hard enough. 

“You better not” Peter bit back sniffling, he rubbed at his eyes, he jolted as he felt the man shaking under him, he looked up worried, only to realize he was laughing, his mate was laughing, “Wade, what, what are you, whats so funny?” he huffed indigently, he didn't find any of this the slightest bit funny.. 

[He's finally lost it]

{What are you doing now}

“You are, you webbed me to the bed” He answered the teen in-between laughs. 

“Yeah, well you deserved it” The omega defended, he wasn't the slightest bit sorry either.

“You're right, I did” He agreed, leaning up to kiss pouty wet lips. 

Peter found the mans amusement a bit irritating, but he let the alpha kiss him, slipping his hand down between them, his mate groaned, encouraged by his actions deepened the kiss happily. The brunette slid hiss hand lower, until he reached his prize. He smiled against rough lips as he wrapped his hand around the hardening flesh and squeezed.

“Peter...” The man wheezed, eyes wide, teeth gritted, he whimpered as the omega squeezed a little harder. 

Peter's smile turned a bit feral and his brown eyes cold and deadly serious, “Wade, I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully, If you ever try to run away from me again I'll make sure it's a very long time before you can use this again... Am I clear?”

“Crystal” The man groaned, nodding frantically.

“Good” The brunette replied, releasing his mates now fully hard shaft. 

“Really wade” Peter chided, staring disbelievingly at the appendage.

“What can I say baby boy, you're cute when you're forceful” The anti-hero answered still breathless. 

The teen snorted, laying back down to curl against his alpha. He smirked as he felt the man under him shudder and groan, a hand rubbing carefully at his still painful flesh. An arm wrapped around him again and Peter sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and relaxing, they would be just fine.


End file.
